Lost In You
by crushed-lilyflower
Summary: Missing chapter from 'Always There' - Harry and Ginny's first time together. Contains sex, obviously. Full explanation inside.


_A/N: Hey everyone_

_I know I haven't written in ages – but I was looking over my MANY incomplete stories and landed on _Always There. _I had very suggestively shown that Harry and Ginny slept together on his birthday, but I skipped over the proper details of it, not wanting to include it in that story._

_But it feels incomplete without a love/sex scene, so I've written it and I'm posting it separately here. It continues from the end of chapter 4 in _Always There.

_Obviously, it contains sex. But it's also really fluffy so…well, I hope you like. _

_Oh and apologies because it is slightly unrealistic considering it is their first time – but I wanted it to be romantic and hot, and everyone knows first time sex…isn't. (Well, perhaps romantic, but very unlikely to be hot.) Also you can tell I've had a long time from writing as this is definitely not my best written chapter in the world, apologies again._

_Oh and disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. Not that scenes like this really frequent the HP books but there is one bit I've deliberately lifted from DH._

~~*~~

**And Harry's perfect day ended with him stood outside Ginny's bedroom door, their fingers laced and their bodies pressed sensually together…**

"**Best…birthday…**_**ever**_**," Harry whispered, embellishing each word with a gentle kiss. She giggled, and groped behind for the doorknob. The door flew open, and they backed into it blindly, still entwined and kissing passionately…and then Harry kicked it closed behind him with a definitive thud.**

He barely heard the sound of the door closing behind him; his thoughts were lost in the sensations of their kiss as they stumbled across the room in the direction of her bed. His hands were in her hair…moving down to her waist, pulling her closer…and then Harry drew back and his lips released hers momentarily, leaving both of them gasping for breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Colour rose faintly to Harry's cheeks, heat creeping up his neck. "I…well, I've never…" he trailed off suggestively.

"I know," she smiled. "Me neither…obviously," she added sheepishly.

"It's just, I just don't want to disappoint--"

"Shut up, Harry," Ginny laughed, interrupting him with a kiss.

"Yes, ma'am," he grinned, returning it hungrily. His lips, though eager at first, softened as they moved from hers and began trailing kisses along her jaw line. Her breathing became more rapid and she whispered, "and trust me, you could never be a disappointment…"

He elicited a laugh against her skin, before continuing to run his lips along her neck and down to her collarbone. Ginny sighed, completely content.

He paused momentarily to scoop her up, causing her to yelp in surprise, and carry her the remainder of the way to her bed. He lay her down beneath him and covered her body with his, being sure to carefully support most of his weight with his arm. He captured her lips in his once more, his heart hammering against his ribcage and the blood roaring in his ears. He kissed along her jaw line once again and this time came to plant a gentle kiss beneath her earlobe before gently nibbling it. She giggled at that, holding him tighter to her, before mumbling "I love you…"

He pulled back to look into her eyes; her beautiful brown eyes with such depth and such warmth, and suddenly felt overwhelmed by not only the physical sensations of being with her, but by his emotions. He had not and never would love anyone like he loved her, and his nerves and his fear of the unknown evaporated at those three simple words, because the moment felt so right and Ginny was so beautiful, and them being together was so perfect…

"I love you more," he smiled down at her, before gently kissing her lips once again. This time, Ginny desperately pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his, never wanting to let him go. Her lips parted and their warm breath mingled as their tongues entwined. It caused a frenzy to begin; Harry's blood roared in his ears, boiled under his skin…and then flowed to one specific part of his body. Ginny's tongue darted in between his lips, and he sank into her, allowing himself to get lost in her, because she was the only thing in the world Ginny…

He ran a hand down her side, fingers following the curves of her body until they reached a small area of exposed skin where her t-shirt had ridden up from her jeans. He caressed this area of exposure, revelling in her sharp intake of breath, before moving his hand gently upwards to trace the shape of her breast beneath her shirt. A desperate hot wave of desire took him and he could wait no longer; he knelt up, pulling her with him, his lips pressed to her throat, and slowly peeled her shirt up and over her head. And then he could see more of her than he ever had before, and she was beautiful; more so than he could had ever imagined. Her skin was flawless and wonderfully soft, and he eyed the perfect curves of her breasts which could be seen over the top of her bra. He realised he was staring, and lifted his eyes to find hers. She looked amused, and also, he noticed, slightly embarrassed.

"Did you know, Ginny Weasley, that you are quite devastatingly…" he hesitated. He had been about to use the word 'beautiful', but in this context it didn't seem the right way to describe her. He grinned. "You are quite devastatingly _sexy_…"

She flushed deeper still and Harry chuckled, stroking her cheek.

"Don't be embarrassed. You're beautiful," he murmured, leaning in to graze the tip of her shoulder with his lips.

"I wasn't embarrassed!" she objected. He laughed once again, his breath tickling her skin. They fell back down onto the mattress, Harry's lips now working their way further down past her shoulders, lingering slightly at her delicate collarbone…Her breathing became shallower, and her heart rate accelerated as Harry ran a tongue over the perfect creases of her breasts. His fingertips continued to caress her stomach, following the curve of her hips, while with his other hand he groped with the clasp of her bra. Without too much difficulty, for which he was thankful, the clasp came undone. He inched a strap over her shoulder and down her arm, trailing a line of kisses after it. She smiled serenely and helped him with the other. When she was free and her bra lay forgotten on the floor, Harry felt a swell of emotion rising in his chest as he looked down at her perfect form, biting his lip slightly in awe of her. Looking up again, he saw that embarrassement in her eyes, and kissed it away. His lips left nothing of her face untouched: they ran over her eyelids, her forehead, her cheeks, and her nose…he wished he could count every freckle on that little button nose…her jaw… and finally landed on her full lips. And she kissed him back, _really _kissed him, her lips moving against his and drawing out every emotion she felt and ever had felt for him. He held her to him, just wanting to be closer to her. He _needed _to be closer to her…

His hand moved up from her waist to cup her now bare breast, and that strange hunger overtook him once again. Blood roared through his veins, his every nerve was a livewire…and then it was just happening. So quickly she could not prepare for it, his mouth found a nipple, and she gasped as he ran a tongue over it…tracing its shape and feeling it harden…

"Harry…" she whimpered.

He continued his ministrations with his tongue, enjoying her reactions, while his other hand fumbled with the button of her jeans urgently--

"Harry!" she moaned, louder this time.

"What is it?" he looked up now, concerned, worried he had done something wrong.

She raised an eyebrow, smirking, "you seem to be overdressed."

He looked down at himself in surprise, as if he had forgotten he existed, (for how could _anything_ exist besides her?) and cocked his head to one side. "True," he agreed.

Nervously, she began fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. They resisted. "Is this childproof or something?" she asked him, sounding agitated.

His eyes sparkled; her frustration amused him. He assisted her in undoing his buttons, working from the bottom up. Their hands met halfway, and his undone shirt now revealed his slim and yet muscular body: his well formed chest, his toned stomach...Her eyes, already burning from what he had been doing to her, were now filled with that raw desire that he had felt rising in himself. She took his face in her hands and crushed her lips against his, pulling his shirt off as she did so and raising her hips to press her pelvis against his. His breathing came heavier and hungers such as he had never felt in his life overcame his thoughts…all sense, all logic and all caution was thrown to the wind as they continued to strip each other, laughing at their eagerness…until she lay beneath him in nothing but knickers, and he in nothing but boxers.

He bit his lip again nervously, but she just smiled at him reassuringly. She felt safe, her eyes told him so. She trusted him.

"Are you _sure_?" he whispered to her, holding her gaze in his.

The corners of her mouth twitched, "of course," she breathed.

He pulled her closer into him again, feeling her breasts against his bare skin, and felt his excitement stir. She felt it too through the thin material of her knickers, and started. She pulled back, hesitant, "Is that all for me?" she looked pointedly at his erection, her expression nervous for the first time.

"We'll take it slowly," he promised her. He would _never _hurt her.

He pressed his lips to hers gently before moving over her chin, and down her throat…over her collarbone and back to her nipple…he felt her heart rate increase, and ran his tongue along the crease under her breast, tasting her. She tangled her hands in his hair as she gasped, and he smirked, enjoying the desired effect.

"Harry," she pleaded.

He looked up at her; her eyes were scrunched shut and her mouth was parted, her breath coming in rasps. When she realised he had stopped, her eyes flew open and she looked at him in blatant frustration.

"Turn over," he whispered, taking her hand in his and kissing each finger in turn.

"What?" she complained, disbelieving.

"Turn over," he repeated, fighting back a laugh at her expression.

Sighing in defeat, she did as she was told, looking slightly dubious now. "You'll be the death of me Harry Potter…" she grumbled.

"You'd think that after, how many years of fancying me?" he asked conversationally, before trailing a line of kisses down her spine.

She shivered, responding "six", her voice muffled against her pillow.

"Six years," he murmured against her skin, "you wouldn't mind an extra hour of just this…"

She raised her head off the pillow at that, "an hour?!"

He chuckled, "okay, maybe half an hour. I doubt my resolution would hold for _that _long."

She let her head fall in defeat, and Harry returned his attentions to her soft skin. It smelled like she always did, that beautiful flowery smell, only in a more concentrated form. He paused tentatively as he arrived at the curves of her bum which were not quite concealed by the waistband of her underwear. He hooked a finger underneath, and slowly inched her knickers over the beautiful shape of her…pulling them along her thighs and down her calves, finally removing them and finishing with a searing kiss on the sole of her foot. She giggled; the sound of it filled him with something which was so much more than happiness. It was bliss…no, _euphoria_…

"Where did your sudden confidence appear from anyway?" she asked him, lifting her head once again.

"From you," he replied, smiling. She folded her arms and rested her head on them, closing her eyes contentedly. It all felt so natural, so _right_…

He stared down at her bare form: he was definitely an arse man, and he did not think she could be any more perfect in that region. He placed a gentle kiss on each cheek, which elicited another shiver from her, before running his tongue along the creases underneath…this caused another sharp intake of breath. He had not imagined that her pleasure would so greatly increase his own; it was as if they were connected to each other physically as well as emotionally.

"Ok, you've had your fun," she teased. "Can I turn back over now?"

He nodded, feeling once again that same swell of emotion rising in him, stronger this time…He then realised she couldn't see him and spoke his "yes" aloud, surprised to hear that his voice shook.

She turned beneath him, and he looked down at her completely bare body, feeling love and lust and a thousand other emotions he couldn't name—

She reached out to nervously remove his underwear, but he caught her hand, shaking his head. "Not yet," he whispered. He realised he could not properly speak.

She looked at him in frustration, and the corners of his mouth twitched. "Patience," he murmured. He gently stroked her cheek, watching her eyelids flutter closed, and then ran his fingertips down her body, tracing her outlines. And then he arrived at her soft thighs. She opened her eyes when he paused, blushing when she saw where his attention was focused. He smiled at her reassuringly as he worked his fingers inwards, grazing the inside of her thigh…her breathing came more harshly again and her eyes scrunched closed.

"Harry," she moaned. He kissed her lips, swiftly and passionately. When he drew back she was gratefully gulping in the air, gripping his arms--

His fingers continued along the inside of her thigh, and down to the underside of her knee. He tickled her skin, and realising what he wanted she happily complied, parting her legs for him and giving herself to him completely…He ran his fingers back along the soft skin of her thigh, moving further up.

And just as he covered her lips with his, he slipped a finger inside of her. Ginny went still beneath him and he pulled away to search her expression, terrified he had hurt her;

"No!" she whispered, horrified, "don't stop."

He smiled and began moving his finger slowly within her. Her toes curled, fire was coursing through her veins, her breath coming in searing gasps – "I love you," she whimpered.

He quickened his pace, and her heart thudded against her ribcage, sweat forming a sheen over her skin. He kissed her throat, her shoulders…

"Harry!" she gasped.

"I love you," he told her. "I love you so much…"

He pressed a finger to the bud of nerves begging his attention, and her eyelids flew open at his touch. He began moving a finger in gentle circles over her clitoris, before slipping another inside of her. Moments passed where nothing could be heard besides her ragged breathing and gasping as he continued to move his fingers inside of her. Her muscles were tightening around him, she clung to him like she was drowning, a coil was winding within her and she desperately needed a release…and then out of nowhere she was tumbling into an ocean of fire, heat filling her from the inside. And then she felt that wonderful moment, that sweet release…Her muscles convulsed around him as she came, saying his name breathlessly.

She sighed, hugging him closer to her as he removed his fingers and kissed her gently.

"Wow…" she murmured. "That was…" But there were no words.

He pressed his lips to her forehead, inhaling the beautifully sweet smell of her hair.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "Was it…?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I just need a second to…recover."

He laughed, nuzzling her neck and nibbling her ear lobe.

"Ok," she breathed, "second's over." She placed a hand on his cheek, kissing him tenderly, their tongues dancing together. It was all the encouragement he needed. Concentrating on how much he loved her and how incredible she was to him, he positioned himself between her legs, guiding himself to her entrance. His heart threatened to burst through his skin as he pushed slowly into her, electricity sparking through his body as his muscles contracted. His eyes never left hers as he moved further into her, and as he did so he wondered, how was it possible to feel so many emotions and sensations all at once?

"Is it okay?" he managed to ask, desperate to know that she wasn't hurt.

"Yes," she breathed, "so much more than okay…"

"Ginny…" Harry whispered in her ear. She tightened her hold on him, clasping his shoulders as he slowly drew out of her, and moved into her again just as slowly.

She arched her hips, and he slid completely into her as they both gasped simultaneously in wonder of it. And then he was as close to her as he would ever be, he was melting into her, he was almost a _part _of her…

They moved together rhythmically, gasping and clutching and feeling and being. Harry began to quicken his pace, causing her to cry out—

"Harry--"

"I love you," he said urgently.

But she barely heard him over the roar in her ears, her hands running along his spine and pulling him closer, ever closer as they continued to rock together.

And then Harry groaned his release, just as Ginny arched her back and felt herself tumbling into the deep abyss once again. He could no longer hold his weight as he came, he collapsed, his cheek against hers and their hearts racing together. They sighed blissfully, and she wrapped her legs around him to keep him inside – never wanting to let go. They stayed that way for an unknowable length of time, simply clinging to one another.

When at last he felt in control of his body and their heart rates had slowed, he moved to lay beside her, kissing her forehead and hugging her to him.

She nestled into his chest, feeling sleepy now, "Mmmm."

"Goodnight beautiful," he kissed the top of her head.

"Night, Potter," she mumbled. "Love you…"

He chuckled, "love you too."

~~*~~


End file.
